


Happy Birthday

by likeafox



Series: The In-Laws [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Background Harry/Ginny, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-17 02:01:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9299222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/likeafox/pseuds/likeafox
Summary: Originally written as Birthday fic for Harry. Happy birthay, Potter, I made your son queer.I suppose this could be consideredShitbox universe, though it doesn't have to be.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted on LJ in 2007.... and I'm just now finally moving the last of my fic to Ao3. I'm a very prompt person, clearly.

This, Harry thought with a grimace, was supremely awkward. No, more than that. This was near fatal levels of awkwardness. Forget nearly dying an average of four times a year during his childhood, he was pretty sure that sitting across from Draco Bloody Malfoy and trying to think of him as an in-law was going to do what Voldemort never could.

Okay. So maybe in-law was stretching it. But 'father of the kid my youngest son just told me he's been dating for six months and oh, by the way, I think I'm gay' is not much better. Not the gay part. Harry couldn't say the idea of little grandchildren running around some years down the road wasn't appealing, but he had high hopes for this nice bloke Lily had been seeing, and hadn't Ernie McMillon and Justin Finch-Fletchly adopted a kid from Nigeria or something? It was the Malfoy part that Harry couldn't quite deal with. And now his Albus -His Albus- was holding hands with Scorpius Malfoy on the settee.

Malfoy -er, the Malfoy not currently holding his son's hand- waved his wand and the ornate porcelain teapot poured out five cups. Harry picked his up and held it tightly in both hands, hoping the steam and heat would contain some sort of comfort on this, the day of his demise. Ginny laughed cheerfully and thanked Draco.

Ginny, much to Harry's disgust, did not seem to be upset at all by this turn of events. She had even had the audacity to laugh at him and say "I can't believe you didn't see this coming."

"My son SNOGGING Malfoy's kid?" Harry had nearly shouted back, but Ginny only laughed more.

"No, Harry darling, but surely you had to expect the boyfriend?" Then she had turned suddenly serious. "You aren't going to be horrid about this are you? Because he needs his parents to understand."

Harry had spluttered a bit, because he hadn't why would he have expected? and of course he wasn't going to... turn his son out of the family or something, but there were more important matters to cover.

"Why Malfoy! Neville has a perfectly nice kid near his age. Or maybe your friend what's his name's son?"

Ginny had dissolved into laughter at that point, and, the treacherous woman, had stammered out between guffaws that she thought Scorpius was a perfect lovely boy, and that Al seemed very happy.

Al did seem happy, Harry had to grudgingly admit. His fingers were now resting lightly on Scorpius's palm as the blond daintily sipped his tea, and both were smiling softly. Harry looked over at Draco and saw a tight lipped smirk that looked an awful lot like how Harry felt.

"Scorpius," Ginny said happily, appearing oblivious of the tension filling the room, though Harry knew her better than that, "Al told me about your pet. I'd love to see him, if he's about. I've never seen an albino peacock before!"

"Well," Scorpius replied, putting down his teacup and looking excited, "the working label is Albino Peacock Owl, but yes. He should be out in the side gardens. Al, you want to come with me to show your mum?"

Albus and Scorpius stood up, followed by Ginny. "Either of you coming?" Albus asked both Draco and Harry. Draco murmured his dissent; Harry just sank back into his chair.

"Right this way, Mrs. Potter" Scorpius said, indicating a door to their right. Soon Harry and Draco were left along with nothing but the still steaming teapot between them.

There was more awkward silence as Harry kept looking over at the settee his son and his son's... boyfriend had just abandoned.

"So. Your son turned mine gay."

Harry nearly spilled his tea as he spun around to stare at Draco. Draco took a delicate sip from his cup. "What the hell are you..."

"It was a joke, Potter. I've known about Scorpius since I caught him kissing the neighbor boy in the rose bushes when he was ten. I hope you don't have a problem."

"Wha... what?" Harry said angrily, "why would I have a problem? Why does everyone assume I'll have a problem?"

"Just checking, Potter."

Harry sighed. At least Malfoy wasn't being a complete prat about it. Well, more of a complete prat than normal. "So I suppose they're sure about this thing?" Harry asked, as if hoping Draco Malfoy of all people would spring the punchline of this joke on him.

Surprisingly, Draco sighed as well. "Scorpius certainly seems happy, and I'm not..." he paused and swirled his teaspoon absentmindedly. "Listen Potter, apparently your son makes mine happy. And if I have to put up with you to keep him that way, I guess I'll be putting up with you."

Harry actually smiled at this, taking himself by surprise. "You're being positively decent towards me, Malfoy. It makes having to put up with you almost bearable."

"Apparently," Draco said and Harry thought he was smiling back, "you are less of a complete idiot when it comes to your son. Perhaps we can both agree to be less disagreeable towards each other."

"Yeah, that might work," Harry said, and stuck out his hand.

Draco eyed it warily for a moment, but then stuck out his hand and shook Harry's. "It's a deal."

Harry laughed then. "Well, today hasn't been awkward at all. You know tomorrow's my birthday?"

"Yeah, I thought I remembered that," Draco said, picking up his teacup again. "Hell of a birthday present."

Harry smiled and thought of just how content Albus had looked, hand in hand with his arch rival's progeny. Maybe it was an excellent birthday present, after all.


End file.
